walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
TEOTWAWKI
} }} "TEOTWAWKI" là tập thứ ba trong Phần 3 của series phim truyền hình Fear The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 11/6/2017. Nội dung tập Trong một đoạn quảng cáo trên truyền hình từ năm 1996, Jeremiah Otto đang giới thiệu một bộ băng video gồm 4 phần của mình có tên “TEOTWAWKI”, giúp hướng dẫn cách sinh tồn khi nền dân chủ sụp đổ do bị hủy hoại bởi những thảm họa đa quốc gia và chính trị. Jeremiah khẳng định răng bộ băng này sẽ dạy cho người xem cách sống sót. Quay trở lại thời điểm hiện tại, gia đình nhà Clark đang cùng người dân tại trang trại Broke Jaw tham dự buổi tưởng niệm cho sự hy sinh của Charlene. Sau lời phát biểu của Pat - mẹ Charlene, nhận thấy cả bà ấy lẫn những người khác dường như đang trách gia đình mình là nguyên do cho cái chết của Charlene, Madison bèn đứng dậy giới thiệu bản thân, cảm ơn họ đã cho gia đình cô nơi nương tựa và kể rằng cô cũng vừa mất đi người mình thương yêu nhất - Travis. Khi một cư dân khác - Vernon đứng dậy và yêu cầu phải điều tra danh tính kẻ đã tấn công chiếc trực thăng, Jeremiah và Jake liền trấn an người dân rằng họ đã cử một nhóm tới hiện trưởng tìm hiểu vụ việc. Trong lúc đang xếp hàng nhận đồ ăn, Madison và Alicia nghe thấy một người đàn ông mỉa mai họ là những kẻ ăn bám. Người phát thức ăn, Gretchen - con gái của Vernon và trạc tuổi Alicia, liền giới thiệu bản thân và rủ Alicia một lúc nào đó có thể đến buổi đọc Kinh Thánh cùng những bạn đồng trang lứa khác. Madison liền khuyến khích con gái chấp nhận lời mời này. Trong bệnh xá, Nick đang đút cho Luciana ăn. Cô ấy cương quyết rằng ngay sau khi mình khỏe lại, họ sẽ cùng rời khỏi trang trại này. Madison về nhà mình và thấy Troy đang nằm trên giường của Nick. Sau khi biết được rằng Madison trước đây từng làm công việc cố vấn tại một trường học, Troy thừa nhận rằng mình chưa bao giờ đi học. Tuy nhiên, anh ta không cảm thấy cô đơn và bảo chỉ cần có trang trại này, nơi mọi việc anh ta làm đều là vì nó. Troy cho rằng người như Madison mới xứng đáng được ở lại đây chứ không phải Nick. Tuy nhiên, Madison khẳng định rằng Nick sẽ thể hiện được giá trị riêng của mình. Trong khi đó, Strand vừa lái xe đến một đập nước tại thành phố Tijuana, nơi có rất nhiều người đang xếp hàng dài để đổi vật phẩm lấy nước uống. Anh xen ngang lên đầu hàng và nói với tay lính gác rằng mình muốn nói chuyện với người đứng đầu ở đây - Dante. Mặc dù vậy, hắn ta vẫn yêu cầu anh phải xếp hàng và chờ đến lượt. Khi Strand cố thuyết phục hắn một lần nữa, anh bị hắn đè xuống đất và dí súng vào đầu. Đối tác làm ăn trước đại dịch của Strand, Dante lúc này bèn xuất hiện và chào anh. Ở nhà, Madison đang thuyết phục hai con rằng họ có thể lấy lòng những người dân đang thù ghét họ, đồng thời cảnh báo chúng tránh xa Troy. Nick vẫn giữ ý định cũ là rời khỏi và bắt đầu cuộc sống mới ở nơi khác, nhưng Madison khẳng định họ sẽ không bỏ nơi mà Travis sau khi cứu Nick đã mất mạng để đến. Lát sau, Madison tới chỗ của Jeremiah và nhờ ông ấy bảo vệ gia đình mình khỏi Troy cùng nhưng cư dân thù ghét họ. Cô thậm chí còn đe dọa sẽ tiết lộ công khai những việc mà Troy làm ở khu quân sự kia. Jeremiah từ chối can thiệp vào cách người dân đối xử với mẹ con Madison, nhưng đổi lại mời cô tìm hiểu về lịch sử hình thành của nơi này. Ông bảo Jake đưa cô đi xem bộ băng “TEOTWAWKI”. Jake đưa Madison sang một căn phòng khác để xem những cuộn băng cũ của bố mình, đồng thời bảo rằng anh sẽ bảo vệ gia đình cô khỏi Troy. Đứng cạnh Alicia, Nick hỏi rằng liệu em gái mình có muốn ở lại trang trại này không. Alicia liền đáp rằng nơi này cũng tệ như những nơi khác, nên thà ở lại còn hơn. Jake đến chỗ Troy và ra lệnh cho em trai tránh xa gia đình nhà Clark. Anh nhắc cho Troy nhớ rằng mình vẫn đang giúp giấu giếm bản chất tâm thần của anh ta khỏi những người khác trong trang trại. Gretchen cùng hai người bạn khác là Gabe và Terrance rủ Alicia xuống một hầm chứa đồ để “đọc Kinh Thánh”. Tuy nhiên khi đến nơi, họ lại lôi ra một bình shisha và rủ Alicia hút cùng. Sau đó, Gretchen lấy ra một chiếc lồng có chứa đầu của một xác sống bên trong và giới thiệu với Alicia rằng đây là “Geoff”. Họ liền bật cười cùng nhau. Trong lúc đang xem băng, Madison phát hiện ra một cuộn băng với những cảnh bị cắt không nằm trong bộ video chính thức. Trong cuộn băng, cô nhìn thấy Jeremiah đang cãi nhau với người vợ nghiện rượu của mình - Tracy và quát mắng Troy lúc còn nhỏ. Madison tắt đoạn băng vừa lúc Jeremiah bước vào phòng. Ông đành thổ lộ rằng Tracy - người vợ thứ hai của mình bị nghiện rượu và Troy đã ở bên chăm sóc mẹ cho đến giây phút cuối của cuộc đời. Madison bày tỏ sự đồng cảm và kể rằng bố cô cũng từng nghiện rượu như vậy. Sau khi biết những người bạn mới đã ở trang trại Broke Jaw từ khi dịch bệnh bắt đầu, Alicia liền kể với họ về cuộc sống sinh tồn bên ngoài kia. Cô tiết lộ rằng mình đã từng giết một người, một việc mà cô cảm thấy là “dễ dàng”. Trong khi đó ở đập nước, Dante và Strand đang ngồi uống rượu và tán gẫu. Trước đây, cả hai từng quen biết nhau qua Thomas. Strand liền kể với Dante rằng Thomas đã chết. Sau đó, Dante dẫn Strand lên một lối đi trên cao, nơi hắn đẩy một người đàn ông ngã xuống dưới cho xác sống xé xác. Trong khi Strand còn đang ngỡ ngàng, Dante bảo rằng hắn biết trước đây Strand từng là một kẻ trộm cắp không đáng tin tưởng, sau đó ra lệnh cho người ném anh qua lan can. Tuy nhiên, Strand liền thuyết phục Dante rằng hắn sẽ sớm phải đối phó với những thành phần tạo phản nếu cứ tiếc tục cung cấp nước quá gần nguồn nước. Nếu được tha mạng, Strand hứa sẽ giúp Dante thiết lập một điểm cung cấp khác cách xa chỗ này. Nghe vậy, Dante liền tha mạng cho Strand và ra lệnh cho người nhốt anh lại: “''Mày sẽ trải qua cảm giác của những người đã bị mày lấy đi. Mày sẽ là kẻ trắng tay''”. Đêm hôm đó, thấy Troy lái xe ngang qua và rủ gia nhập đoàn đi săn lợn lòi cùng mình, Nick liền đồng ý và trèo lên xe. Ra tới ngoài, sau khi Nick cố tình tách ra đi lẻ và để Troy bám theo, cậu bất ngờ khống chế và chĩa súng vào mặt anh ta. Troy liền thách Nick bắn mình và đoán rằng chắc bản thân sẽ mất 87 phút để biến đổi dựa theo những "nghiên cứu" trước đây của anh ta. Ghê tởm vì sự bệnh hoạn của Troy, Nick liền hỏi rằng đầu óc của anh ta liệu thực sự có vấn đề gì không. Sau đó, cậu bắn vào chệch vào mặt đất ngay cạnh đầu Troy và tha mạng cho anh ta. Nick cầm lấy quyển sổ” ghi chép những nghiên cứu khoa học” của Troy lên, lần lượt xé từng trang và cười điên dại. Troy giật lại nó và bảo rằng chắc giờ đây họ đã có thể làm bạn. Được Madison kể cho biết rằng con trai mình là người nghiện ma túy, Jeremiah bày tỏ sự đồng cảm vì bản thân ông hiểu rõ cơn nghiện tương tự mà những người nghiện rượu phải trải qua. Sau đó, ông dẫn cô xuống một kho đồ chứa đầy súng và nhu yếu phẩm, vốn đã được trữ sẵn để chuẩn bị cho ngày tàn của thế giới. Jeremiah giải thích rằng chính ông đã khiến Troy hư hỏng từ trước đại dịch. Nhưng giờ đây, Troy đã có mục đích sống trong thế giới mới này, anh ta có bản năng giết chóc cần thiết để sống sót. Madison liền bảo rằng cô sẵn lòng giúp ông xây dựng lại một thế giới mới. Sau đó, Madison tới bệnh xá thăm Luciana và nói với cô ấy rằng gia đình cô sẽ không rời khỏi trang trại này, khiến cái chết của Travis trở nên vô nghĩa. "Giờ đây chúng ta sẽ sống sót bằng mọi giá, phải không?" - Madison nói. Rời khỏi hầm chứa đồ cùng nhóm bạn và vẫn còn trong trạng thái “phê thuốc”, Alicia đi ngang qua Jake và mỉm cười với anh ấy. Sáng hôm sau, trong lúc toàn thể người dân đang cùng dùng bữa, Jeremiah tới để thông báo rằng đã 36 tiếng trôi qua kể từ khi ông cử một nhóm người ra ngoài điều tra vụ tấn công trực thăng. Giờ đây, ông cần thêm nhiều người nữa tình nguyện đi cùng Troy để tìm nhóm người đang mất tích đó. Madison cùng 4 người đàn ông khác là Blake, Mike, Cooper và Jimmie liền xung phong. Sau đó, cô đi tới ngồi ăn cạnh Troy thay vì Nick và Alicia. Tại phòng giam của Strand, có người đi đến và đưa cho anh một bình nước qua cửa sổ. Strand lập tức chộp lấy và uống cạn nó, để rồi sau đó nhận ra rằng người vừa đưa nước cho mình chính là Daniel Salazar. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Worth Howe vai Russell Brown *Heather Wynters vai Martha Brown *Sarah Benoit vai Pat Daley *Hugo Armstrong vai Vernon Trimbol *Justin Deeley vai Mike Trimbol *Philip Fallon vai Terrance Shafford *Marshall Fox vai Geoff *Matt Lasky vai Cooper *Luke Spencer Roberts vai Gabe Dille *Nathan Sutton vai Jimmie *Tyler Sanders vai Jeremiah Otto Jr. hồi nhỏ *Jackson Robert Scott vai Troy Otto hồi nhỏ *John Schaffer vai Cư dân trang trại Broke Jaw *Alex Aschinger vai Đạo diễn phim tài liệu (Giọng nói) *Faustino Bojorquez Arellano vai Người gác cổng đập nước Gonzalez *Eva Luz Corpus Guajardo vai Người phụ nữ *Daniel Moncada vai Người đàn ông Cái chết trong tập *Một người đàn ông tại đập nước Gonzalez Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi tích cực từ giới phê bình, với 100% ca 6 bài đánh giá trên trang Rotten Tomatoes đều theo hướng tích cực. Các chuyên gia nhận định rằng mặc dù tình tiết trong tập khá chậm, nhưng đây là quãng nghỉ cần thiết sau khởi đầu mùa phim đầy căng thẳng vào tuần trước, đồng thời bao gồm những đoạn hội thoại giúp chúng ta hiểu hơn về cả những nhân vật mới lẫn sự thay đổi ở những nhân vật cũ. Bên lề *Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện của: Pat Daley, Vernon Trimbol, Gretchen Trimbol, Terrance Shafford, Gabe Dille, Dante Esquivel, Mike Trimbol, Cooper, Jimmie. *Tên của tập phim - “TEOTWAWKI” là viết tắt của cụm từ “''The end of the world as we know it''” (Tạm dịch: “''Ngày tàn của thế giới như ta biết trước''”). *Tập phim đánh dấu sự trở lại của Daniel Salazar kể từ lần cuối ông ấy xuất hiện trong tập “Shiva”. *Đập nước do Dante Esquivel quản lý là một đập nước thật ngoài đời, được đặt tên theo tổng thống thứ 43 của Mexico: Abelardo L. Rodríguez. *Bài hát được sử dụng trong cảnh Alicia tụ tập hút shisha cùng những người bạn khác là "We Can Be Heroes" của Ozark Henry.